


I'll Meet You Halfway

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Cheol, Cheollie [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animal Play, Communication, Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, and somehow obsessed with bottom!Cheol, bottom!seungcheol, but i'm stressed, i know i should've worked on my other fics and other stuffs, top!jisoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol and Jisoo were the perfect couple. Their personalities complemented each other, plus they both excelled in inducing secondhand embarrassment to people around them. Everyone acknowledged the fact; they’re a match made in heaven.</p><p>But once they started to get intimate, they realized that they might not be such a compatible pair after all. Could they make it work?</p><p> </p><p>Or, as summarized in one sentence: Horny!Cheol and vanilla!Josh explore sex together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Slightly Out of Sync

The slapping sound reverberated slowly around the room, too painstakingly slow for Seungcheol. Seungcheol needed it faster. He needed him more. 

The desperation made him buck his hips towards his boyfriend above him, eliciting moan from both men. Seungcheol felt a jolt of pleasure spreading through his body from how his lover went deeper inside him. Driven to feel more, Seungcheol tried to push his hips once more, only to be stopped by a pair of hands on his waist.

“Jisoo...” Seungcheol looked at Jisoo with his pleading eyes and a pout. He knew that it works for the younger. Jisoo blushed and let out a sigh, so Seungcheol laid with anticipation. But to his disappointment, Jisoo didn’t fasten his pace. 

Seungcheol let out a whine, which Jisoo replied with an earnest gaze. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Deciding it would be rude to his earnest boyfriend, Seungcheol held his urge to roll his eyes. “You won’t. We prepped properly. Besides, it’s not our first time. My body's adjusted to you.”

“But it’s only our second.”

The words made Seungcheol groaned and that’s it. It was his last straw. He just couldn’t _wait anymore_. 

He pulled himself from Jisoo, instantly feeling a wave of regret but telling himself that it was necessary. He put his hands on Jisoo’s waist to support his boyfriend as he pulled his own back from the bed with quite some force and pushed Jisoo. Now Jisoo had his back pressed against the bed, Seungcheol straddling on his lap. 

“Wha— _Ah!_ ”

Before Jisoo could finish his words, Seungcheol moved his body up and down so that Jisoo’s length traveled inside Seungcheol twice as fast as it did before. The new pace made Jisoo mewl underneath, bringing another pleasurable jolt through Seungcheol’s entire body. 

“Seung—ah!—Cheol!”

Seungcheol always thought that Jisoo’s voice was the sweetest he’d ever heard, especially when he serenaded Seungcheol whenever he had a guitar in his hands.

But the moan that just came out from those thin pink lips was decidedly more beautiful than any other of Jisoo’s songs.

“No! S-slow down!” 

Seungcheol could see his boyfriend pleading with teary eyes. He felt a pang of guilt but couldn’t stop himself from slapping himself on Jisoo. Seungcheol felt heat starting to pool at the bottom of his stomach. But it wasn’t enough. _More, more._

“I—ah!” Jisoo’s body shook heavily.

Seungcheol looked down at his boyfriend. Jisoo’s chest was heaving up and down as he tried to even his breath. His caramel eyes were glossy with what looked like pleasure and fatigue. The sight made Seungcheol finally stopped his hips. He pulled himself up and hovered over Jisoo, giving a kiss on Jisoo’s forehead. When he was about to move away, he felt Jisoo’s hand on his left arm.

“You’re not finished yet,” Jisoo said with a weak voice.

“I can finish by myself.” Seungcheol said with a smile, trying to reassure Jisoo. Even so, Jisoo tried to lift his body. He only managed to lift himself for a few seconds before falling back to the bed.

“You’re worn out. Don’t push yourself.”

Jisoo whined but couldn’t do anything as Seungcheol took his hand to himself and started moving around his length.

“Ji-Jisoo... Ah...” 

Seungcheol couldn’t help but the feeling of something lacking, but he managed to gather more heat to his stomach by focusing on the sensation of Jisoo inside him earlier. He came while locking his gaze onto Jisoo’s brown orbs.

**

Seungcheol moved from the end of the bed to lay down next to Jisoo. He wrapped his arms around Jisoo’s lanky waist and snuggled to his neck. It was sticky and wrapped in the sharp aroma of sweat, but Seungcheol didn’t care because it was Jisoo’s. 

"Cheol.” He felt a hand rubbing his right shoulder softly. “I need to clean us up.”

Seungcheol whined but untangled his arms, letting Jisoo slip away from him and get off the bed. He saw as Jisoo’s walked towards the door, admiring those cute little lumps and the immaculate line of his boyfriend’s back. A sigh escaped his lips. He wondered how he could be so lucky to be able to gaze into that pretty sight.

Jisoo came back moments later to wipe Seungcheol’s hands and torso, but didn’t get back on the bed after he finished. Instead he walked to a chair not far away, picking up his white button up and jeans that hung over the back (Seungcheol dropped them to the floor when he tried to get his boyfriend out of them, but Jisoo somehow managed picked them on their way to the bed and slung them over the chair while engaging Seungcheol in a heated make out session).

"You’re not staying?”

“Seungkwan will kill me if I don’t finish my part on the group project by tomorrow“, he said with his face facing the wall. After he finished putting on all of his clothes, Jisoo turned right and stepped towards the door, only to stop halfway. He turned again and walked to the bed, bending over to put his lips on Seungcheol’s. Seungcheol wasn’t intending anything but a chaste kiss when he pushed his lips further, he just wanted it to last a bit longer, and couldn’t help feeling disappointed when Jisoo pulled back almost immediately. 

Jisoo didn’t meet his eyes when he said “See you tomorrow”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. My first (and lame) attempt at writing porn. I will be writing more since I have a lot sinful imagination (involving Cheolsoo, Mincheol, Juncheol, bottom!cheol) and stress.


	2. Practice Makes Perfect

Seungcheol grazed his thumb on the slit of his length and he thought of how he hated himself.

“Ji-jisoo...”

Jisoo’s face came into view. It was from the time they went on their third date. Jisoo had his peach hair (he thought Jihoon’s pink hair was cute and wanted the same color but got peach instead). The color accentuated his pearly white skin and he looked even more shining when he smiled. His sparkling eyes, small and soft-looking pink lips, all of him were ethereal, pure. Yet here Seungcheol was sitting on his bed, throbbing from the movement of his hand and the image from his memory.

The Jisoo in his recollection squinted his eyes as he broke into a smile. At the same time Seungcheol twisted his wrist.

“Aah! Haah... Soo... Uh...”

His hands moved faster and he could feel his stomach tightening. He was close. Yet there was no anticipation, as if he sensed that the impending release wouldn’t be accompanied with pleasure. In fact, not only his stomach but his chest also felt constricted. Then a drop of tear fell on his cheek.

The room is uncomfortably silent with only his panting muffled in sobs. But then he heard a gentle click. The door opened slowly and Jisoo came peeking his head over the gap. Seungcheol immediately turned his back against the door.

The bed creaked and Jisoo’s voice spoke gently behind him.

“Cheol...”

Seungcheol didn’t reply. He already got his hands off himself but didn’t try to cover his bare lower half. It took all of his energy to kill his sobbing voice and stop his body from trembling too much.

Hands touched Seungcheol’s shoulders, and just with that the trembling stopped.

“Why are you crying?”

Seungcheol opened his mouth and choked on his words. “I-I’m sorry...”

“For what?” There’s a hint of confusion in the gentle voice.

“I promise I won’t... I won’t do it again. I won’t—“ Seungcheol choked again and the hand on his right shoulder moved to caress his back. Seungcheol felt less scared because of it and turned his body so that he was facing Jisoo.

“I’m sorry that I’m such a horny guy. I won’t ask for sex again, forever, so please, please don’t leave me...”

He saw how Jisoo’s eyes widened at his words. “Seungcheol, I’m not leaving you. Why do you—Oh... I guess it can’t be help, from the way I’ve been acting...”

Seungcheol felt another surge of tear building up in his eyes.

“I’m sorry Cheol... For making you feel like this...” Jisoo said before kissing the edge of Seungcheol’s left eye. He cradled Seungcheol’s face in his hands.

“I was disappointed at myself. And scared that I won’t ever satisfy you. So I’ve been acting a bit distant. Oh, Seungcheol, I’m sorry.” He landed kisses on Seungcheol’s cheekbone, nose, forehead—soft and gentle just like himself. Seungcheol felt the weight in his chest evaporated, his cheeks not so stiff anymore that he could lift his lips into a small smile. The smile turned into giggles when Jisoo’s kisses started to get ticklish. Jisoo’s lips was on his eyelids when Jisoo giggled too.

“Cheol...” Jisoo said when the giggle stopped and he looked into Seungcheol’s eyes. “I love you.”

Seungcheol’s reply was on the tip of his tongue but he choked once again. Jisoo laughed and Seungcheol pouted, prompting Jisoo to wipe the pout with a peck.

After the peck they naturally leaned closer again. Their lips touched again and again but only barely before stopping to break into smile or whispering “I love you”s. Then Seungcheol felt something brushing his length. He looked at the fingers wrapped over it before looking at Jisoo’s face.

“I’ll learn. I will, so that I can make you feel good.” Jisoo’s eyes were on his and Seungcheol was mesmerized. “I want to learn... So let me practice a lot, yeah?” He ended with the angelic smile that made butterflies fluttered in Seungcheol’s stomach when they first met, yet now it brought a jolt throughout his body and towards his length. Seungcheol’s mind running wild at the word “practice”, wondering whether the practice would involve Jisoo’s irresistible lips, small and plump ass, _cute cute cute_ _cock_....

“Ah~!”

  
Seungcheol’s train of thoughts was cut short by the hand that wrapped his length. The hand moved slowly to the base before going up, slightly tightening until it reached the head. It moved downward again with the same pressure, then up and down, faster and faster.

“Ji-aah...”

Between his panting, Seungcheol saw how Jisoo was looking at his member. Jisoo’s face was so serious that Seungcheol would’ve laughed if he wasn’t too occupied with how good Jisoo’s slightly cold hand felt against his throbbing member.

Then Jisoo abruptly stopped his hand. Eyes still fixed on Seungcheol’s member, Jisoo ducked his head. Before Seungcheol could react, Jisoo had his mouth over Seungcheol’s length, swallowing him right up to his base in one quick motion. Jisoo’s wet and hot cave felt so good that Seungcheol had to clawed at his own thigh to stop him from bucking his hips. Jisoo’s mouth didn’t linger long though. It left Seungcheol’s length with a slow sucking motion and a loud pop. Seungcheol couldn’t beg for more since Jisoo already had his hand back over Seungcheol’s length and moved up and down once again.

“What were you thinking Cheol?” Jisoo finally lifted his gaze from Seungcheol’s length to Seungcheol’s eyes. The caramel eyes were ever so innocent and yet right now they were sinful to Seungcheol. “When you were touching yourself.”

“Our third date, at the bay, you—You looked so beautiful...”

Jisoo’s small lips were pursed into a smile. “You’re beautiful too, Cheol... Beautiful, beautiful...”

Jisoo’s hand didn’t change its pace or direction and yet Seungcheol let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

He heard Jisoo gasped and in a sudden Jisoo’s hand left Seungcheol. There’s a sound of clinking, Jisoo fumbling with his own belt. It excited Seungcheol to see Jisoo took off his pants in a flash. Jisoo stripped himself and left nothing on. Before he knew it Seungcheol was licking his lips.

Jisoo moved to Seungcheol’s lap, their thighs met and Seungcheol’s painfully erect member touched Jisoo’s half-hard one.

Jisoo smiled again before he took both of their cocks in his hand, rubbing them against each other. Seungcheol thought he was going to lose it.

“Can I mo--aaah... M-move?”

“Yes, God, please,” Jisoo replied as he panted, but before Seungcheol could even move, Jisoo started to thrust his hips.

Jisoo’s mouth was parted a bit wide; he looked like he had trouble breathing while bucking his hips like that. Seungcheol was about to tell Jisoo to slow down when Jisoo gazed into his eyes, mouth opened in a wide smile, and kept his gaze on Seungcheol. Two more thrusts and Jisoo came in thick sprouts that flew between them and splattered all over their chests. The sight was too much and Seungcheol came right after.

Jisoo slumped over Seungcheol, his chin went over Seungcheol’s shoulder and tucked on Seungcheol’s back. Seungcheol wrapped Jisoo’s body in his arms and Jisoo snuggled closer.

“Shouldn’t we clean up first?” Seungcheol asked.

“Nah, let’s just cuddle.”

Seungcheol laughed at Jisoo’s answer and Jisoo did too. They were sticky and it would probably get uncomfortable soon, but for now Seungcheol let himself fall on the bed with Jisoo in his arms.

 

**

 

Seungcheol blinked a few times. He thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but no matter how many times he blinked it didn’t change; between the _Old Time Korean Family Recipes_ and _Perfect Guide of Hong Kong Travel_ are books with the word _sex_ on their titles.

“You want to read something?” Seungcheol heard Jisoo’s voice from behind.

“Uhm, no... I’m just wondering... Wouldn’t Seungkwan and the others freak over these?”

“What?” Jisoo leaned his head over Seungcheol’s shoulder and saw where Seungcheol’s gaze was directed. “Oh, yeah. They did hype about them and teased me, but Mingyu ended up borrowing one.”

“Mingyu what??” Seungcheol continued while gritting his teeth. “If he’s thinking of laying hands on Minghao...”

“Come on, Cheol. You should give him a break. Besides, isn’t it good that Mingyu tries to educate himself? I think he treasures Minghao,” said Jisoo as he walked away from the book shelf and towards the sofa.

Seungcheol grumbled a “fine” even though he’s not ready to let go of the matter completely.

“I’ll back in a couple of hours,” Jisoo took his duffel bag from the sofa.

“Okay.” Seungcheol walked Jisoo to the door and watched him put on his shoes.

“What’s with the gym anyway? You weren’t into this kind of thing before.”

“I need to improve my stamina,” Jisoo said casually as he tied his laces.

“Oh.”

“It was uncomfortable at first, but now I enjoy getting all sweaty, it feels great. Plus I’m getting better at controlling my breathing. Later on I should be able to breathe normally while doing almost anything.” He ended with his purest smile and yet Seungcheol’s head was far deep in the gutter.

“By the way, is it the one from your Mom?” Seungcheol pointed at Jisoo’s duffel bag.

“No, I just washed it. I’m wearing the one Hansol gave me.”

“The short loose one? With the neon green lines?”

“Yeah.”

An image flashed through Seungcheol’s head; Jisoo laying on his back, bangs sticking to his forehead, nose glistening in sweat, his legs propped up in some kind of exercise, his loose short pants falling down to reveal creamy white thighs...

“Can I join you?”


	3. My Lovely Feline Is Too Hard to Resist

“Please... I’ve been a bad boy. Spank me, Daddy...”

Seungcheol used his best sultry voice, but this time he felt weird. The words didn’t make him flushed nor all tingly under his skins.

Jisoo stopped the hands that were roaming over Seungcheol’s hips. “I’m sorry, Cheol. I don’t think this daddy thing works. And I certainly will not hit you.” The edges of his lips fell down and his gentle eyes looked sorry; Seungcheol wanted to squish that cute face so bad.

“Nah, it didn’t feel right for me too. We can just try other things.”

“I’m sorry...” Jisoo hung his head down and Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile.

“Why are you apologizing?” Seungcheol said with his gentlest tone.

“...Because I’m boring and do boring sex.” Seungcheol laughed at the answer and Jisoo hung his head even lower.

“Jisoo...” Seungcheol took Jisoo’s face in his hands and lifted it slowly. His gaze met Jisoo’s eyes and he leaned closer, landing a soft peck on Jisoo’s right eyelids.

“I’ll be boring and do boring sex if it means I get to be with you forever.”

Jisoo whined but his lips curved up. Seungcheol gave a peck over there too.

“Want some ice cream?” Seungcheol asked as he took Jisoo’s right hand in his left.

“Basket or cone?”

“Whichever you like.”

Jisoo glanced from below.

“Cone then.”

Seungcheol squeezed Jisoo’s hand and smiled. “Deal.”

 

**

 

“Look, Jisoo.” Seungcheol pointed at the TV screen. “It’s you.”

Jisoo turned his gaze from to TV to look at him with squinted eyes. “Seungcheol.”

“Your eyes look exactly the same.” Seungcheol grinned. “Try this. _Meow_ ,” he said as he put his right hand up, fingers curled right on the side of his face.

It got Jisoo struggling to hold a laugh. Jisoo succeeded, but Seungcheol wasn’t going to give up just yet.

“ _Meowww_ ,” Seungcheol leaned towards Jisoo, wiggling his right “paw”. Jisoo’s lips trembled and Seungcheol’s grin grew wider.

“Meow, meow, meowww.”

“Oh God.”

“Meow? Meow, meow!”

“Choi Seungcheol.”

Jisoo’s lips were curved up by now, signaling Seungcheol’s win. But Seungcheol wasn’t satisfied yet.

“Meeeooooow.” His mouth was opened wide and the voice that came out sounded heavier than his previous mewls. This got Jisoo clutching his stomach, eyes smiling and cheeks flushed. The sight was a picturesque. 

But boy, Seungcheol was greedy.

“Paw attack, meow!” Seungcheol came at Jisoo to deliver ticklish touches all over Jisoo’s sides. Jisoo’s laugh grew louder.

“Ha ha—Cheol, s-sto—Aah!” With a cry of attack, Jisoo lunged forward, making Seungcheol’s back hit the seat of the sofa, and straddled Seungcheol’s lap.

“Now it’s your turn...” Jisoo said with the tone you use to scare children and he wriggled his fingers. Seungcheol thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen.

“Nooo, meoooow.”

“Yes, and stop meowing.” Jisoo leaned forward but lost his balance, barely catching himself by grabbing the back of the sofa, and then repositioned himself on Seungcheol’s lap. In the process Jisoo’s weight fell on top of Seungcheol’s member, eliciting a loud and lewd meow from the latter.

Jisoo’s body went still.

Seungcheol looked up and saw that his boyfriend had a surprised look on his face. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Jisoo pulled himself up slightly and pushed down on Seungcheol’s lap. He hit Seungcheol’s member again and Seungcheol was sure that this was not an accident like the previous one.

Seungcheol didn’t mean to mewl again, but he had been going “meow, meow” for quite some time that it got stuck in his lips.

From below Jisoo’s eyes looked so dark. It might be because of Jisoo’s head blocking away the light, but Seungcheol knew better.

“Cheol.” The small voice trembled slightly. “Mewl again, please.”

Seungcheol wanted to tease Jisoo for asking him to mewl after so persistently telling him to stop, but before he could say anything, Jisoo moved his hips.

“Meow!”

Jisoo’s eyes widened and Seungcheol could feel his eyes did too.

Jisoo, hips still glued to Seungcheol’s, bent his body so that it hovered over Seungcheol in a parallel line. Seungcheol let out a questioning meow which turned into a lewd one when Jisoo pushed his shirt up and took his right nipple in his mouth.

Jisoo’s mouth travelled from Seungcheol’s nipple to the collarbone, placing soft kisses, while Seungcheol’s mouth produced a purring of content. Seungcheol could feel that Jisoo was as satisfied as him through the growing bulge on his lap.

Jisoo continued to pamper Seungcheol with kisses while Seungcheol continued to mewl. As they progressed their hips kept moving fluidly and pushing at each other. They did it with a rhythm, hips pressed close as if glued. But then Jisoo’s movement began to betray the shared rhythm, and by the time Jisoo pressed his lips on Seungcheol’s neck and spoke with breathy voice, he had turned into a mess.

“Cheol.” Jisoo heaved. “I can’t.”

Seungcheol nodded and pushed Jisoo away slowly. Then he took Jisoo’s hand and headed to the bedroom. He lay on the bed, elbows propping his torso up, and watched Jisoo fumbling with the side drawer. Jisoo’s hands were shaking and preventing him to open the bottle of lube properly. Seungcheol’s length twitched at the sight.

When Jisoo was fully inside of Seungcheol and started moving, slowly as always, Seungcheol let out a particularly long mewl.

“Cheol, no. I’m still learning how to stay longer. Don’t push me.”

“But meow~”

With that Jisoo growled and pushed himself back in. The growl made Seungcheol tightened around Jisoo.

“Fuck. Tight.” Seungcheol almost doubted his own ears. To get Jisoo to cuss, this cat kink is _amazing_.

He didn’t know whether they lasted longer than usual or not, but Jisoo definitely had more stamina to thrust harder (those exercises paid off!).

 

 **

 

 Jisoo dropped his bag at the entrance, eyes wide and mouth agape. Wondering how his boyfriend could be so cute, Seungcheol chuckled.

“Hi, Jisoo. Meow~” Seungcheol said as he tilted his body and wagging his tail towards Jisoo. He had been waiting Jisoo for an hour with his lower half naked and the cat-tail-shaped plug in him. It was quite a challenge but it was definitely worth to see Jisoo’s red-as-tomato face combined with hooded eyes. Seungcheol left the hall for the bedroom with a long purr and he could sense Jisoo following him.

When he got to the bed, Seungcheol lay on his right side. His bushy brown tail brushed his bare thighs and he shivered.

He saw Jisoo got into the bed with him. Jisoo had a transfixed look on his face, but when his eyes moved from Seungcheol’s face to the latter’s tail, Jisoo wrinkled his forehead.

“Does it hurt?”

“Jisoo. This thing is smaller than you.” His answer made Jisoo blushed.

“Can I look?”

Seungcheol answered with a meow before getting into all fours and faced his rear towards Jisoo. When he tilted his head to sneak a glance, he saw Jisoo licking his lips.

Seungcheol turned his face again and waited. But he didn’t feel anything for a while until there’s a puff of breath on his rim. He sensed that Jisoo had his face so close to Seungcheol’s hole; it made him flushed with excitement.

Finally, Jisoo put a hand on Seungcheol’s mound. Then Seungcheol felt the tail being pulled away bit by bit, making him let out an equally slow mewl. When the tip of the tail was almost out of Seungcheol, it went back inside in one gentle but certain push.

“Meow!!” It was followed by a gasp from behind.

Jisoo continued to pull the tail in and out slowly.

“Cheol... You’re clenching and unclenching over it. It’s amazing...” Jisoo sounded truly in awe and it made Seungcheol blushed.

“Does it feel good?” Seungcheol mewled.

Seungcheol was surprised when Jisoo suddenly stopped his ministration.

“Cheol, I’m sorry, but can I take it off?”

Seungcheol twisted his head and, _God, Jisoo looked wrecked_.

“I want... Can I?”

Seungcheol smiled and wiggled his tail. Soon the tail was off, leaving Seungcheol empty, but with the anticipation of something way much better.

“Cheol, you need to lie down.”

“Actually, how about trying this position?”

“But, we can’t see each other’s face.”

“Well...” Seungcheol couldn’t say that he didn’t mind. He was afraid that Jisoo would take it the wrong way. Thankfully, Jisoo spoke first.

“...I read that this position can give better pleasure...” Jisoo’s voice sounded a bit hesitant but Seungcheol was optimistic. He wiggled his butt while mewling. Jisoo let out a strained growl and Seungcheol knew he was getting what he wanted.

He waited with his arms straight to support his body, ass up in the air. There’s a sound of drawer opening and not long after he felt something wet and cold on his rim.

“Jisoo, not your finger.”

“But we need to prep.”

“I already had the tail on an hour before you came. I’m good.”

“Oh. Right.”

Seungcheol scraped the sheets with his fingers. Excitement pooling in his stomach. When Jisoo’s tip touched his entrance, Seungcheol’s cock gave a twitch.

Jisoo had his hands on Seungchol’s hips and entered inch by inch. Maybe it’s because of the new position, Jisoo’s movement showed uncertainty. But Seungcheol didn’t mind because _it felt so good_.

After Jisoo was fully sheathed inside him, Jisoo plastered himself on Seungcheol’s back, giving kisses all over his shoulder blades and nape. The sensation, plus Jisoo filling him up, made Seungcheol so happy that he wanted to cry.

With one last kiss, Jisoo started to move. He was still sticking on Seungcheol’s back, arms wrapped over Seungcheol’s torso, his hips being the only part that moved.

“Nyaa~ Aaahh~”

Seungcheol mewled and Jisoo’s hips bucked faster, but then it slowed down.

“Eh?”

“Sorry, Cheol. This is so good. I don’t want it to end soon. Can we take it slow?”

Seungcheol purred and Jisoo moaned before continuing to thrust into him. At one point Seungcheol folded his arms so that his head was touching the bed and his ass sticking up higher. Jisoo seemed to be surprised and stopped moving.

“Are you tired?”

“No. Just keep going.”

“Okay.”

Jisoo sounded unsure but resumed his thrusting. On the second thrust Jisoo hit Seungcheol’s sweet spot, making Seungcheol tightening and both of them trembling in pleasure.

“Nggh, there, Jisoo please...”

“O-okay.”

Jisoo let go of Seungcheol’s chest to grab on his hips and gave another thrust. It hit the spot again. Seungcheol let out a loud moan. Jisoo seemed to be encouraged by it and thrusted—no, pounding—again and again. Seungcheol’s body grazed the sheet with every thrust.

“C-Cheol,” Jisoo said between his panting. “Doesn’t the sheet hurt?”

“Hhmmm... More... More, nyaa~”

Jisoo let out a choke and stopped his hips.

“Cheol—“ One deep thrust.

“Aah!” Pulling out.

“You—“ Another hard pounding.

“Nyaah!” Pulling out again.

“...love you...” With that and another hit to his sweet spot, Seungcheol came undone. His body shook while Jisoo thrusted twice more and came inside him.

Both of them stopped shaking and stayed still for a while. Jisoo sighed with his cheek on Seungcheol’s back.

“Tired?”

“Yeah, sorry, I’ll get out now...”

Jisoo pulled out and collapsed on the bed immediately. Seungcheol chuckled before lying down next to Jisoo. He snuggled to Jisoo’s neck with a low purr and he heard a sigh of content from Jisoo. Smiling, Seungcheol closed his eyes and fell into Jisoo’s warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I keep doing this to Cheolsoo.  
> Oh well.


	4. Warm Beach Breeze Makes Things Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am guilty for not updating this in months. I hope this chapter is good enough to make it up to you.

Seungcheol didn’t think he’d regret saying yes to his friends’ invitation of spending summer at the beach. The signs were there, such as Jeonghan agreeing to come along to a hot and crowded beach instead lazing around at home.

The feeling of regret washed him as soon as he stepped on the white sands. People were stealing glances at their direction. Seungcheol couldn’t blame them; his friends Jeonghan, Jun, and Mingyu were quite the eye-candy. But Seungcheol just couldn’t forgive how those people were stripping Jisoo with their eyes. It was true that Jisoo’s figure was quite petite compared to the rest of their group, but that didn’t make him any less attractive. In fact, Jisoo was actually pretty well-toned, especially after Jisoo had started working out. Now Seungcheol even regretted Jisoo working out even though Jisoo did it for him.

The anger and frustration kept bubbling up to the point that Seungcheol couldn’t contain it anymore. So after all of them had fun together in the water and went to their separate ways (Jeonghan lying on a chair, Jun and Mingyu flirting with people at the food stall), Seungcheol let his emotions took over. He and Jisoo were strolling until they arrived at one part of the beach which was near a cliff. It was Jisoo’s idea to walk around and explore. When they got behind the cliff, Seungcheol had Jisoo against the rocky wall before started to kiss him.

Jisoo seemed confused and didn’t respond to the kiss. It made Seungcheol grew more frustrated and so he fumbled with Jisoo’s trunks while still trying to devour Jisoo’s lips. When the pants were pulled down, Seungcheol got on his knees and started to lick Jisoo.

“S-Seungcheol! We’re outside!”

Seungcheol continued to explore Jisoo’s length with his tongue to show that he didn’t care, but his vigorous licks began to falter when he noticed the lack of reaction from Jisoo.

“I’m sorry, Seungcheol...” said Jisoo when Seungcheol let go of him and looked up. “It’s just that there are people right behind this cliff.” His face had a painful expression and Seungcheol hated himself for making Jisoo look like that. But he didn’t know what to do except nodding grimly and letting Jisoo put his pants back on. Frustration towards his own self made him stay quiet as they went back to their friends.

Things were obviously awkward after that. Thankfully their friends didn’t pry into it and acted as usual, letting them have the space to sort it out themselves. They all went to their cottage a little past 4 and promised to gather again at 7 for dinner. Jeonghan opted to sleep while Jun and Mingyu went out again.

It was almost sunset when Jisoo asked Seungcheol to stroll the beach. Seungcheol said yes despite still feeling guilty and awkward. They strolled the area not far from the cottage. It was a little far from the main beach, they could enjoy the whispers of afternoon breeze and melody from the birds above them without being interrupted by chatter from other visitors.

As they walked on the white sand, Seungcheol realized that it was hard to stay awkward with Jisoo. Jisoo easily carried on the conversation and made him feel at ease. Soon Seungheol found himself walking with shoulders touching Jisoo’s, the muscles of his cheeks strained from all the smiling and laughing.

At one point Seungcheol noticed the orange ray covering their bodies and turned his attention to the direction of the sea.

“Look, Jisoo! It’s the sunset!”

Seungcheol turned to Jisoo to see his boyfriend’s reaction, but Jisoo had his eyes looking straight at Seungcheol instead.

“Come on, Jisoo. You’re missing the beautiful sunset.”

To his words, Jisoo curved his lips into what looked like a mix of teasing and silly smile.

“But I already have the most beautiful sight in front of me.”

Seungcheol laughed and buried his face in Jisoo’s shirt to hide his burning cheeks and wide grin. He could feel Jisoo’s chest moving as Jisoo laughed along with him. When Seungcheol looked up, Jisoo was still looking at him, but now there was some kind of determination in his eyes. Seungcheol was mesmerized and let those eyes came closer until he couldn’t see them clearly anymore.

Jisoo kissed him gently, vivifying everything around Seungcheol. He could feel his senses sharpening; the grains of sand that were stuck between the fingers of his feet, the breeze that stroke the sides of his face, the smell of the sea mixed with Jisoo’s aroma.

When they separated, Jisoo glanced around them quickly before looking back at Seungcheol. His cheeks slightly flushed but the determination in his eyes was still there.

“Do you, uhm... want to continue this afternoon?”

Seungcheol widened his eyes and asked, “Here?” Jisoo answered with a nod.

“I thought you’re not comfortable with outdoors.”

Jisoo gave him a sheepish smile. “But I want to do my best to give what you want. Unless it involves spanking you, or things like that... Uhm, I want to try.”

Seungcheol’s heart skip a beat at Jisoo’s words and for a while he was filled with an overwhelming amount of love towards the man in front of him.

“What do you want?”

Jisoo’s question opened a hatch inside Seungcheol, letting all his feelings gushing out. The force was so strong that Seungcheol felt the urge to channel it, so he placed his hand behind Jisoo’s head and pulled him for another kiss.

He was being impatient, just like earlier today. His pushes and nibbles were sloppy. He wanted to convey his insecurity, sorry, and love, but he was so wrecked that he could only do it a messy way. At some point he got worried that he was being too forceful again, but Jisoo replied his kisses with equal amount of fervor. Seungcheol became relieved and naturally his kisses became gentler.

After one more kiss, Jisoo chuckled. “I can never take it slow with you, huh?” Seungcheol hit him lightly on the chest for that and Jisoo just laughed.

Jisoo held his hand and took him to a more secluded spot. Of course, not exactly a closed space, but at least it’s hidden from the main beach and also from their cottage. Seungcheol sat down and Jisoo had his knees on both sides of Seungcheol’s legs, leaning his upper body to capture Seungcheol in another kiss. While their lips were intertwined, Seungcheol put his hands under Jisoo’s shirt and roamed all over Jisoo’s torso, prompting Jisoo to sigh on his lips.

“Should I take it off?” Jisoo said with heavy breathing and Seungcheol nodded. “Okay. But you too.” Seungcheol nodded again and they both took their shirts off.

Seungcheol stopped to stare at Jisoo’s upper body so blatantly that Jisoo asked him what’s wrong. Jisoo’s confused face was so adorable, Seungcheol gave him a peck before diving to Jisoo’s collarbone. Jisoo gasped in surprise, he even got his legs shaking and ended up sitting on Seungcheol’s thighs.

A series of satisfied moans came out from Jisoo’s lips as Seungcheol sucked on his collarbone.

“Seung--Seungcheol, don’t go too hard. I won’t be able to wear swimsuit tomorrow. Nggh!”

“Let them see,” said Seungcheol between his sucking, he couldn’t help but being slightly sulky.

“Seung--!! Nggh!” Seungcheol’s rather hard sucking cut Jisoo off. He didn’t stop until he was sure he got the mark visible. Jisoo folded his neck to see it and then chuckled.

“What am I going to with you,” he said with a smile.

“I thought you were going to fuck me.”

Jisoo laughed and mumbled “I will, I will”, but then his jolly face turned confused.

“But how do we prep?”

“Here,” said Seungcheol before pulling Jisoo’s right hand and putting his fingers into his mouth. He licked and sucked while keeping eye contact with Jisoo. It was exhilarating to have Jisoo staring at him with some kind of dumbfounded look.

As much as Seungcheol loved the look in Jisoo’s face, he was getting a bit impatient. He let go of Jisoo’s fingers and took his own pants off. The slightly coarse sand hit his bare ass and cool air stroke his aching cock.

Jisoo prepared him slower than usual, probably not feeling sure with their makeshift lube. Seungcheol actually wanted Jisoo to go quicker, but he decided to let Jisoo have his way. He tried to enjoy the slow pushes instead, focusing on how the fingers moved inside him. It excited him more to think of what would eventually replace those fingers.

Finally, Jisoo pulled all of his fingers out. Seungcheol waited with anticipation as Jisoo took off his trunks, spit on his hands, and started stroking his own length. He did it several times, but his forehead was still scrunched. He seemed unsatisfied.

“Seungcheol, can you please suck me for a bit? Just to make it wet.” The earnestness in Jisoo’s face was so endearing that Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile.

“Okay,” Seungcheol nodded before going on all fours and positioned himself between Jisoo’s legs. “I love sucking your cock, Jisoo.” He could hear Jisoo groaned loudly even before he took Jisoo in his mouth.

Jisoo’s taste and presence in his mouth were indeed addictive. Plus the way Jisoo whimpered made him wanted to go on forever, but he stopped after only several times. There’s something he wanted more. He let Jisoo go and lay on his back again, legs opened for Jisoo.

Jisoo kneeled between his legs and raised them so that his calves rested on Jisoo’s shoulders. It was a position they had never tried before.

“I’m going to try this. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay?”

Seungcheol nodded a little too eagerly. His heart was pounding with anticipation. He was also hit with a sudden pour of gratitude towards Jisoo who was willing to try things for him.

Jisoo entered slowly, as always. He didn’t go all the way, pulling out when he’s barely inside. He thrusted in and out like that, not going all the way each time.

“C-Cheol?”

“Nngh, g-good.”

“Okay?”

Seungcheol nodded at that. It surprised him how much he enjoyed this slow way. This gave him a different kind of pleasure than the harder and deeper thrust he usually preferred. The feeling of something lacking enhanced his sensitivity and increased his satisfaction. So he let Jisoo continued like this for a while.

“I’m sorry,” Jisoo said between his panting. “I can’t touch you.” Jisoo had his hands on both of Seungcheol’s sides to steady the position.

Seungcheol shook his head. “It’s fine.... But can we go faster now?”

“Okay. I’m bending you a bit more. Tell me if it hurts.”

Jisoo leaned forward ever so slowly, making their upper body as close as they could. Seungcheol had his legs pressed further towards himself, but it wasn’t uncomfortable at all. In fact, when Jisoo started to go in further, the position proved to be suitable for deeper penetration.

“O-oh! Seung... ngh...” Jisoo’s previously subdued moans turned louder. He had his eyes shut close and seemed to forget that they were outside. Seungcheol thought that this might be his next favorite position after the doggy style.

“S-soo... A bit... A bit to the right...”

“Here?” Jisoo turned his hips slightly to follow Seungcheol’s direction and that hit the spot. Seungcheol gasped in pleasure and clenched automatically, eliciting a moan from his boyfriend.

“Ngh, hmm! F-faster...”

Jisoo looked like he was spent but granted Seungcheol’s wish. Seungcheol helped by moving his own hips and moments later he went undone after a particularly hard and precise thrust. He wrapped his arms over Jisoo’s back and held Jisoo tight to keep his lover thrusting until coming inside him.

After pulling out of him, Jisoo leaned to kiss Seungcheol’s forehead and Seungcheol reached to caress Jisoo’s cheek. He trailed his fingers down from the cheek to Jisoo’s bare chest.

“You know, I’m happy that you’re working out, but maybe you should tone it down a bit.”

To Jisoo’s confused face, Seungcheol added, “People won’t stop ogling at you.” He pouted when Jisoo laughed at him.

“You already marked me.” He kissed Seungcheol’s left cheek before taking his hand and pulling both of them up. “Let’s get cleaned before dinner.”  


They walked all the way to the cottage with intertwined hands. When they arrived, their friends gave them disgusted looks. Their disheveled state must had been too obvious.

“Well, at least they had the decency to not do it here next to me sleeping.” Jeonghan shrugged.

He was less forgiving the next day when Seungcheol was trying to get a quickie while the other three went out to get some snacks. Seungcheol and Jisoo were kicked out for five hours after that. Seungcheol took it as a chance go to the beach and try getting it on with Jisoo inside the water (Seungcheol found that Jisoo was more open to outdoor sex if Seungcheol didn’t jump at him so suddenly and set the mood slowly).

Summer at the beach wasn’t so bad after all.

 


End file.
